The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having function to program and reproduce an automatic performance data in playback mode.
There has been known an automatic performance data programing instrument operable to program a plurality of performance data corresponding to a plurality of parts such as a rhythm part, a bass part, a chord part and so on. An operator or a user can designate a particular object part to be programed or revised in some type of the conventional automatic performance data programing instrument. In such an instrument, the operator can input a new performance data into the designated object part by playing a keyboard on real time basis while the remaining parts are performed concurrently according to old performance data. In such a type of the automatic performance data programing instrument, the operator can selectively program a performance data of the object part while evaluating a balance or harmony of all the parts.
However, the conventional automatic performance data programing instrument has a drawback that musical tones of the object part is buried in background musical tones of the remaining parts. The user suffers from a difficulty in distinguishing and evaluating a performance effect of the object part.